pizza_party_podcastfandomcom-20200213-history
Pan Pizza
Pan Pizza aka RebelTaxi is an internet reviewer who is formerly best known for his awkward cartoon goth-girl fetish and achievements in cringe and memery. He makes reviews, Top Tens and Did You Know videos about cartoons, movies, anime, video games, and whatever he finds in Zone-Archive. He also has a Let's Play channel which has been active a lot lately. He is the creator of the original webcomic Loki IRL and one of the main hosts of the Pizza Party Podcast. Pan was originally going to be a member of Channel Awesome, but they didn't let him join after he missed an important Skype call. (Talk about dodging a bullet.) He is currently the only member who is in every episode of the podcast and he's formerly the worst out of all of them (not including Neros and Knoteholeresident). Pan has made it his life mission to get laid before Pearl. He is now currently on Suicide Watch due to the events of "Last One Out of Beach City". Pan was the main character in the independent film "Pan Pizza: Trouble in Tokyo" along with Ken, Nolan, Jim, and special guests stars Tara Strong and John Dimaggio (who were both bribed into being in it). As of now, Pan has died four times since he began his channel. The first time was in Episode 4, where was killed by Jihad while escaping Dashcon. His other three deaths were at the hands of Neros Q: twice in his reviews of Pan's opinions of Powerpuff Girls 2016, and lastly in Episode 53 alongside Izzy and Nolan. He always manages to revive himself through his desire to get laid. According to him, his hat is actually a skinned Umbreon. On January 3, 2017 during 68-SING To ROUGE ONE, he declared war on Mr. Enter (more like Mr. Exit) because Enter is a nitpicker rather than a reviewer and uploaded the same review as Pan. This event caused his fans began to expose Mr. Enter being a rip-off of PanPizza. This also makes Pan one of the "it gets better later" reviewers. This episode is where Operation: Mr. Exit begins and everyone is watching the amazing war between Pan and Enter. Podcasts he's been in: * The Pizza Party Podcast * channel awesome Fetishes * Goth Girls * Fat Girls * Little Girls * Skeletons * Tsunderes * Scene Girls * Suicide Girls * Robots * Aliens * Demons * Insults * Abuse * Shortstacks * Getting kicked in the balls * Gore * Diapers *Lamb/Sheep Trivia * Pan has once attempted to become a boxer. How do you think glass Joe got a victory. * Pan is pen pales with Abridged Kirito. * Pan once challenged Dan Hibiki from street fighter to a one on one match. Pan was in a wheelchair for a whole week after that. * Pan pays people to play video games with him. (sadly this one is true) He also kidnapped them. * Pan has a lower likability score than Jerry Smith * Pan Pizza was once on the cartoon network YouTube channel. * Has a kid with Cheeralism her name is Tuesday or Wednesday. A few weeks after having her Pan lost her in a target. * Most of these facts are completely made up by some random guy on the internet or were probably a joke made by Pan himself. * This is a list of people who have a restraining order on pan; Raven, Jinx, Zone-Tan, the Cysal Gems, God, The Devil, The Loud family (all of them), Gaz, The Mystery Twins, and a box of 56 bobbleheads of Finn the human (long story) * Has been bullied by Seth Green. *Pan Is very likely to have a large dick like mike matei which was sorta conformed by sheepy but pan doesn't want to admit it * In Pizza Party Podcast Ep. 78, it is revealed at ):24 that Pan's real name is Ricky. Pan Pizza Category:Characters